Share and Share Alike
by Hellz Blaze
Summary: Love Triangle between our 3 fav people in Blood Ties... Henry, Vicki and Mike... or is it? Not mine... just borrowed! Enjoy! Oh yes... and SMUT!


Vicki looked up from her far away stare as the elevator doors opened with a soft ding. As she made her way to Henry's door she wondered how she got there. She had no recollection of travelling to his place, nor her reason for coming in the first place. She shrugged it off telling herself that she just wanted to see him, not that she would admit that to him of course.

She knocked on his door and a moment later he opened it greeting her warmly and with a soft smile. She had only taken a few steps into the condo when the level of her confusion grew when she found Mike sitting on one of Henry's plush leather chairs. Of course when she got confused she got angry and this was no exception.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt a boy's thing?" she asked sarcastically. "Cause I can come back when you are done."

"Actually Victoria you are not interrupting anything. Michael and I have come to an understanding about a few things actually," Henry replied in an even tone.

"Oh?" she remarked as she sat herself on his couch. "And just what did you come to an understanding about then?" Her tone had levelled out with her curiosity getting the better of her anger.

"You Vic," Mike replied as he leaned forward and braced his elbows on his knees, "We came to an understanding about you."

Her eyebrows rose behind her glasses and almost disappeared into her hairline. "Is that so?"

Henry and Mike shared a look before Mike nodded to Henry for him to explain. Henry slid onto the couch next to her and put his arm on the back of the couch behind her. "Yes, that is so. You see we are a little exasperated at the fact that you keep bouncing back and forth between the two of us and have come to a mutual decision to share you."

Henry's words were said in such an even tone and matter-of-factly manner that Vicki's mind stumbled a bit when he said that they had decided to share her. "What?" she managed to get out, her brain repelling the idea that they had so magnanimously decided that they would share her and forgot to ask her opinion in the matter. They thought that they could just make such a decision without asking her opinion about it, what happens if she didn't want either of them?!

"Well we hope that doesn't happen Vicki," Mike replied and she realized that the last part she said out loud.

She looked between the two of them in shock. Share her, what the hell did that mean? The analytical and logical part of her brain decided to take the driver's seat for a while. "What exactly do you mean 'share' me?"

Henry slid his hand off the couch and played with the bit of her hair that was hanging over her shoulders so wonderfully. He leaned in close a little closer and looked her directly in the eye. "It means exactly what it implies in every sense of the word."

Vicki swallowed roughly as her mind sprang up images to that simply put statement. She pushed those wanton images aside and looked at Mike carefully. "And you are ok with that?" she asked thankful that her voice had remained steady.

Mike looked between her and Henry knowing that a flippant answer would cause this whole plan to crash around them. He and Henry had spent hours talking when the Vampire had woken up about this. He found Henry attractive enough and deep down had known that this was the only option as it was tearing Vicki apart trying to decide between the two of them. Now she didn't have to choose.

"Yes Vicki, I am ok with this. We," he indicated with a swirl of his finger, "all get something that we want. You don't have to choose any more. You can have both." The last he said with a mere breath and the last of her brain shut down and began running in tight circles.

Both. She could have them both. Mike her steady Rock of Gibraltar, her constant when things had gotten bad. Henry, just as steady but as alluring as the sea crashing against the rocks of the shore. Her brain stopped when her heart and her conscience stepped in. _What are you waiting for Victoria? You are being handed a silver platter. All you have to do is reach out and grab it._ Standing she walked around the couch and stood between it and the chair. Both men were looking expectantly at her, awaiting her acceptance or refusal. _The hell with it._ Vicki watched somewhat out of her own body as she reached forward with both hands to cup the cheek of each man. They both surged to their feet and took her hands in theirs and led her to the bedroom.

No words were spoken as they all took turns divesting the others of their clothes. Mike's strong, gun calloused hands were tracing patterns on her back and shoulders, while Henry's sure, soft hands were playing with her hair and the skin of her shoulders and neck. Vicki's own hands wandered over the warm slightly tanned flesh of the Italian man behind her and over the cooler creamy alabaster skin of the Vampire in front of her. Lips met lips and kisses were exchanged.

They all lost themselves to the pleasure of touching and being together on the King sized bed and its luxurious silken sheets. Vicki gasped slightly in pleasure and pain as Mike entered her from behind only to still when he was fully sheathed and allow her time to adjust to his length inside her. She was panting at the full feeling but nodded and gasped again when Henry entered her from the front. Both men stilled their movements, but allowed their hands and lips to wander to soothe the woman that they desired between them.

She had never before felt so full, so cared for, so deliciously wanton before. Tangling one hand into the hair at the back of Henry's neck she kissed him long and deep as the fingers on her other hand threaded through the shorter hair at Mike's neck behind her. After breaking off the kiss with Henry, Vicki turned and captured Mike's lips in an equally passionate kiss. When they came up for air, Vicki rolled her hips and both men groaned.

A rhythm was soon found and they all spiralled quickly out of control towards the precipice of oblivion that only the joining of bodies could offer. Vicki watched as best as she could as Henry and Mike both shared a look. Mike offered his wrist to Henry who bit it gently allowing the blood to swell to the surface as Mike dripped his blood onto Vicki's neck and let it pool in the hollow of her neck where her pulse throbbed. Henry quickly swiped his tongue over the puncture wounds on Mike's wrist he sent a wave feeling of desire and excitement over the two with him in the bed before bringing his lips to Vicki's neck and sliding his fangs into her vein, her sweet blood mingling with the headiness of the detective's sent them all over the edge with gasps.

Three gasps echoed loudly in their ears as private eye, detective and vampire all woke with the sun's disappearance behind the horizon.

Vicki quickly scanned the area around her, she was in her room, in her sleep wear, alone. She was breathing hard as she tried to reconcile what she had just witnessed.

Mike was experiencing the same thing, but he was in his own home the sheets of his double bed pooled at his waist, tented impressively and now damp.

Henry too was in such a state of debauchery. His silken sheets were damp and he was sucking in deeper breaths than he consciously took.

The one thought that echoed through all of their minds with mixed waves of disappointment, relief and longing was, "Damn, it was just a dream."

* * *

><p>I am willing to write more in this if it is requested... ^_~<p> 


End file.
